


The Echo In The Mirror

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has DID and BPD, Also Bokuto is dating both kuroo and Akaashi but kuroo and Akaashi aren't dating each ither, And I mean technically the alter is a made up character so he's an oc, Angst?, M/M, idk this is actually really awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissociative Identity Disorder is something Akaashi has come to live with. Granted it took some getting used to, but, well here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as an AU??? Idk.  
> Anyway this is probably the poorest quality piece I've ever produced with this much effort I've put in it. If you have the displeasure of reading this holy fuck am I sorry.  
> Also it's rated teen bc the fuck word is said exactly once.

Akaashi Keiji; center stage. A talented actor as one might say. Today he auditions for the role of… himself?   
/Well naturally. He could hardly present his loved ones this version of himself. Or at least anything other than what they know him by./  
/What a pity. This Keiji is much more fun to play with./  
>  
“Akaashi!!” Bokuto slides into the classroom. Well, more like skidds and narrowly misses a date with the door and a trip to the hospital.   
“Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi!” Running to his desk.  
/Ugh./  
“A! KA! SHIII!” Slamming a bag onto his desk on arrival.  
/Shut up. You’re annoying./  
“Bokuto-San you’re being excessively loud.”  
“Ah?! I have reason to be! Kuroo invited us to dinner at a nice restaurant later tonight! I mean not too nice, it’s pretty casual but it’s nicer than McDonalds or something along those lines but isn’t it exciting? Doesn’t that sound like fun?!”  
Akaashi’s lips turn slightly upward. Classic Kuroo. As last minute as he can be without being entirely a jackass.  
Bokuto catches the minute change in facial expression and seems to actually vibrate in place as he waits for an answer.  
“Yeah, it does sound fun. I have to check that I have no plans for later first.”  
“What?!” Bokuto deflates until he’s almost drained of positive energy. “How can you not know if you have plans later?! You’re like, master of scheduling!”  
A shrug. “I left my planner at home. You must tell Kuroo-San to be less spontaneous next time.”  
“I told him last time.”  
“Did you?”  
“I’m sure!”  
“Okay then.”  
The conversation ends there, and the rest of the lunch period is spent eating and listening to Bokuto ramble on about… many things…  
>  
<The Hoot; 4:28 PM>  
[yo ill pick you up atsix! if youre going that is…]  
>  
Akaashi is laying in his bed, staring at the screen.   
Should he go? Should he stay? He really wants to go see everyone (Kuroo really, he hasn’t seen him in a while, he sees Bokuto every day on the other hand) and have a good time, but it hasn’t been a good time lately.   
The almost uncontrollable moodswings.  
The overwhelming jealousy whenever Bokuto talks to anyone else. When Kuroo and Bokuto spend more time with each other than they do altogether.   
And a new problem; an inability to focus. On anything really.   
/Just say no. I don’t want to be stuck with them for two hours and neither do you and you know it./  
And then there’s him.  
“You’re quite vocal today, Kise.”  
/I’m just here to be your voice of reason, you seemed like you needed it./  
“I don’t. Thank you.”  
/I’m about to prevent you from making a huge mistake. you’ll thank me later./  
Buzz buzz.  
<The Hoot; 4:43 PM>  
[AWWWWW U SURE??? ITS GONNA BE FUN CANT YOU CNACEL???]  
“What?”  
<Me; 4:40 PM>  
[sorry, i decided i cant come, i have something going on today]  
He stands, fuming. The nearest object, a notebook, is picked up and hurled across the room. If it had been a textbook there’d probably be a hole in the opposite wall right now.  
He’s so infuriated that he’s panting. A sign that he should probably just stay home to make sure the others aren’t at the opposite end of one of his switches.  
But that would mean that Kise was right, and no way in his life he’d admit that Kise was right about something, especially when it involved those two.  
<Me; 4:46 PM>  
[Please ignore that last message. I meant to send it to my aunt who asked if I would like to go shopping with her.]  
/Real smooth Keiji./  
“There is no ‘smooth’ way to clean up the mess you make.”  
/Ouch. You'd miss me if I were gone though./  
A sigh. “No I wouldn't.”  
/See, you've got that plain look plastered on your face again. It doesn't suit you./  
“You don't determine what suits me and what doesn't.”  
/No but society does./  
Another sigh. “Just don't ruin this for me. I'm happy with them.”  
/Oh? Then why are you getting worse, hm?/  
>  
6:12 PM   
Akaashi is waiting outside of his house still. Bokuto is later than usual.   
/Maybe he's forgotten all about you. Or he's decided that Kuroo is a better lover than you will ever be and didn't want to deal with yo-/  
“I don't want to hear it.”  
/Okay, jeez, don't have to harsh my mellow./  
Ridiculous.  
>  
6:32 PM   
It's been half an hour.  
Half.  
A.  
Fucking.  
Hour.  
Akaashi is used to Bokuto being a little late. Ten minutes max. But this? This is odd to say the least.  
He checks his phone again. Nothing. Not a word or apology or even those stupid bouncing ellipses. Nothing. Just complete and utter silence.   
This is the most quiet it's been in a long time.   
Normally Akaashi would be comforted by this, seeing as how there's always some kind of background loudness going on around him.   
It shouldn't be this quiet.   
There should be kids playing outside.   
The family down the street is having a get together today.  
There aren't even cars driving down the street attempting to take a shortcut to the urban section of the prefecture.   
It's six thirty in the evening in late spring and his entire street is deserted.   
Why didn't he notice this earlier? Surely the silence would've set of some red flags, right?   
Apparently… not.   
>  
“And Kuroo even offered to pay for everything! So make sure to check your appetite, don’t want him to spend his savings before he’s even out of school!” Bokuto elbows him in the ribs not too hard, but not too soft either.  
“I don’t eat that much and you know it.”  
“You eat more than Yukie!”  
“I don't.”  
“You d- Hey we're here! C’mon, Kuroo’s waiting for us.” He grabs the other’s hand and drags him along at a quickened pace.  
“Bo! Akaashi! You’re late,” Kuroo pointedly says as the other two sit down at the booth, Akaashi on the opposite side of the now formed union of BoKuroo.   
Great.  
“I had to pee before I left. And do my hair, you know it takes a while to achieve perfection.”  
Kuroo laughs. “Yeah, I know… But damn you gotta start getting ready earlier, I was just about to order you smiley face pancakes and eat them myself.”  
“You’d never eat my happy pancakes, would you?” Bokuto looks so offended, hand clutching his shirt at the chest, its almost like his hair is drooping down in sadness too…  
“It’s six thirty, I was considering it.”  
“Bro…”  
“Get ready faster and then you’ll get your pancakes sooner!”  
“Should we really be having breakfast for dinner?”  
A stunned silence.  
“Bo. Is he questioning ‘brinner’?”  
“Akaashi…”  
“I can’t believe my ears.”  
“Akaashi. Never _ever_ question brinner. **_EVER_**.”  
“Ever.”  
“It’s like…”  
“It’s like a second awakening. The dullness and awful energy from the hours before are purged from your system. It’s as if you had emerged from your room after a long night’s sleep, awake, alive, and refreshed.”  
“A second breakfast is arguably the second most important meal of the day.”  
“A good point my fine feathered friend.”  
“I… doubt that.” Akaashi shoves his face in the paper menu as fast as he can before he gets another earful of stupidity.  
Honestly, how did he ever decide that he’d spend his life with these two?  
/I really am doing him a favor, aren’t I?/  
>  
“Yeah dinner went okay. _YES I ACTUALLY HAD DINNER_. What do you mean you don’t believe me?! You can barely…” Kuroo walks off to finish his… conversation?... with Kenma, arm that’s not holding the cellphone raised high in the air and waving wildly. Bokuto and… not-Akaashi are left alone on a bench.  
“Kenma sure has a lot to say tonight, huh?” Bokuto chirps, downing a drink he got at a vending machine and stealing sips of Kuroo’s. He seems to be completely unaware of the tension and space that Mock-kaashi is putting between them.   
Seemingly. Bokuto has been known to be quite aware of his surroundings.  
...Sometimes….  
Mock-kaashi remains silent. Bokuto doesn’t say a word more about the subject.  
“Hey, Akaashi? Are you sure you’re doing okay?”  
“Uh, yeah? I’m fine.”   
“Oh. Okay then.” He gets up to throw his drink away and lingers at the garbage for a moment. Mock-kaashi glances at him, noticing that he’s meandering around the small street as if lost.   
He comes back, looking as if he's collected his thoughts.  
“Okay, I'm just going to say what I'm thinking. The past week you have been… Not right? And I thought it was just me but Kuroo and Konoha both said the same thing and I just want to know if you’re alright but you’ve been really cold today and I’m worried about you and so is Kuroo and he’d agree with me if he were here but he isn’t. So please, just tell me if something is wrong.”  
Bokuto’s eyes are so focused on his face that if even a meteor crashed next to them he wouldn’t notice. Kise-kaashi can feel himself almost buckle under the pressure.  
It sure is difficult to break up someone else’s relationship after all.  
“Actually… there is something wrong.” Bokuto looks both relieved and even more fearful than before at the same time. “I can’t… I can’t be with you anymore. You, Kuroo, or even as a friend. I can’t do it anymore.”  
A blank stare. “What?” A nervous laugh. “Akaashi, you’re joking, right?” He turns away. “You’ve got to be joking!”  
“I’m not.”  
Bokuto sighs. And sniffles. And hiccups. And shakes. Trying so hard not to look hurt.  
“It sure is cold for a summer night, isn’t it?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“Oh…” He turns back, a pained yet genuine smile plastered onto his face. “Then… take care of yourself, okay?” And with that he walks off solemnly into the sun that has already almost set.  
Until he remembers Kuroo walked the other way and runs back that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I'm awful wow I'm sorry. And just so you know, not everyone experiences DID like this.   
> Idk it's over I ended it like this I'm tired leave me beeeee


End file.
